


Love Like This

by torichavonne



Series: 750 Words drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, Crush, First Crush, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd had been sitting at lunch, thinking about Isaac. He wanted to ask the other beta out on a date. He didn't know that his packmate was one step ahead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Update time! I have a four day weekend starting Friday. I will try to write the next chapter for Catch and Release. I think it will be ending soon, but I have no idea where. Next, I am writing a sequel to Sex on Fire, but I won't have it done yet. Hopefully, I can finish it before Thursday. Last but not least, I will post all the stuff I write on 750 Words here. It might go onto my WordPress, but I'm really waiting until I finish posting Catch and Release.
> 
> Now, on with the fic!

"Dude, what's your problem?" Greenberg asked at the lunch table. Seriously, who let this asshole sit here? Boyd couldn't think twice about that right now. What he was thinking about was Isaac. The boys had become close since they were both given the bite. Boyd was a loner before he became a werewolf. He was a big guy, but he really didn't like people that much. Isaac was the abused teenager that would go to extreme ends to hide the bruises or cuts that graced his skin. When the darker male found out that his packmate had suffered abuse, he became protective. Erica was just as equally protective, but she didn't have the feelings Boyd had for him.

"What's it to you, Greenberg? Shouldn't you be running suicide laps for Coach?" Boyd grunted, not turning away from where his male packmate was sitting. He was laughing about something with Scott and Stiles with Erica's head on his shoulder. She didn't feel too hot today, and he was looking out for her. It was a wolf's instinct.

"Oh shit! Thanks for reminding me!" the other teenager yelled behind him as he ran out of the cafeteria's double doors. Greenberg was an idiot. Coach Finstock wasn't even in town this week. He had meetings with the athletic department, located in the town next to Beacon Hills.

"Boyd?" a voice asked. The teenager looked up to see his smiling packmate. The bigger boy smiled back. He made a motion for Isaac to sit, and the boy took a seat.

Boyd asked, "What's up, pup?" Isaac blushed, and the darker male smiled. He loved that he could get that reaction. It meant something to him.

"Okay, you can say 'no' to this if you want to," Isaac started, "but... would you like to go out sometime?" He was fiddling with his thumbs and staring at his palms. The beta had been nervous about asking out his best friend. He had seen how Stiles and Scott acted with each other and only wished that he could have that with Boyd. They were just too close no, and Isaac felt like he was going to ruin something. All it took was a slap to the back of the head from Erica and some words of encouragement for him to do this. It would go to waste if he got turned down now. Boyd saw the unsure look on Isaac's face and smiled.

"Of course," he smiled. "What time would you like to go out? I can pick you up from the train depot." Isaac's face brightened.

"Um," the blonde stuttered. He could hear the snickers from behind him. Stiles, Scott, and Erica are not making this any easier. He looked back at them, and they immediately tried to act natural. They seem to forget that he's a werewolf, too. "How about seven tonight? I really want to see this indie film, and I would like to go with you."

"Consider it set. I'll see you then," he smiled before gathering his tray and walking to the trashcan. Isaac sat there and waved when the other beta left. Watching behind him, the rest of the pack was smiling and shaking their heads.

"Isaac is growing up. Our boy is becoming a man," Stiles sniffles.

"Dude, are you really crying?" Scott asks his best friend/boyfriend. Erica snickers, and Stiles glares at the both of them.

"Of course!" he flailed. "That's our baby going out and being a proper mate. He is becoming a man, and before you know it, they have little Boyds, Isaacs, or Ericas!" Scott shakes his head and nearly craps himself when he sees Isaac hovering over them. He tapped Stiles's shoulder and kicks Erica's ankle. Before they could lash out, they saw the other beta and jumped. What was the use of werewolf hearing if wasn't going to stop you from being scared to death?

"I don't like the fact that you are discussing my life's path when I haven't even thought about it," he whispered and walked off. The wolves whimpered and Stiles apologized under their breaths, leaving Isaac with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

 

"You take care of him," Derek grumbled as he met Boyd at the entrance of the depot. "He comes back harmed, you'll regret life itself as a whole. Do you understand?" Boyd froze and nodded slowly.

"Good," Derek smirk, "you have the right to take my beta out on a date." He pushed Isaac into Boyd's arms. The blonde looked at his date and muttered an apology before looking back at Derek.

Isaac pleaded, "Don't ruin this for me before it begins!" Derek smirked again and lets a chuckle pass his lips.

"I'm only being cautious," he defends. "He better be back at this depot before ten, or someone will find you mutilated.

"Derek!" Isaac shouted.

"Have fun!" the Alpha laughs as he walks off. Isaac buries his face into Boyd's chest and groans. The darker beta chuckled and smiled down at the teenager buried in his chest.

Isaac groaned, "I'm sorry about him. I know he's the one that turned you, but he is still cautious." The teen babbled and muttered to himself and Boyd. Boyd took his hand and started to walk with him. Isaac would babbled, then lapse into silence. It was a cycle for the whole time they were walking through the town. Boyd would listen as Isaac got more nervous. The date hasn't even begun, and Boyd was already messing up. He got tired of Isaac feeling uncomfortable and made a move.

The taller beta spun the teen around and kissed him. It was a chaste peck on the lips, and it felt right. Isaac hesitated, but then melted into the kiss a second later. They stood like that, exchanging soft kisses and smiling.

"Stop being worried," Boyd whispered, "this night is just for us." Isaac smiled and kissed the boy again. This would be a good night.


End file.
